capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Genma
The Genma are an army of demons of various shapes and sizes that are the main enemies in the Onimusha series. In Japanese (when written in kanji as 幻魔), it literally means "a great illusion" and generally represents "the supernatural power or the person wielding such power". Once Genma are slain, their souls can be sucked into an Oni Gauntlet for use. Types First Seen in Onimusha: Warlords * Zombie Warriors - The re-animated corpses of dead foot soldiers, zombie warriors are slow-witted and unskilled creatures that wear reddish straw hats. Zombie warriors usually appear in three types: those that carry swords, those with axes and Archers. The Swordsmen usually require three to four hits to take them down, whereas Archers are weaker and less capable of defending themselves. The Axemen are quite a bit tougher than Swordsmen, and require more hits to kill. They also can perform a greater variety of attacks with the hand axes they carry. * Three-Eyes - These quick and stealthy undead ninjas are troublesome for a human who lacks their speed. Three-Eyes slide across long distances to strike with their blade hands. * Dark Crows - Dark Crows are nothing more than enhanced Three-Eyes with tri-bladed claws for hands. Dark Crows can sustain and inflict greater damage. They have a greater tendency to leap over normal attacks, even upon connecting. By the time Dawn of Dreams takes place, they have evolved into a higher form, now having wings and the ability to fly. * Dark Spiders - These Genma clad in black are able to create a double image, making it difficult to draw a bead on them. In a flash, they leap behind their foes and ambush them. * Bazu - Bazu are repulsive, beastly creatures that materialize as players cross their territory. They are simple to defeat one-on-one, but they usually appear in pairs or trios. If enough distance lies between the Bazu and the player, it curls into a ball and rolls across the area, repeatedly damaging the player with the hard and pointy spikes on its back. * Gyaran - Floating at various heights off the ground, these soul stealers are annoying black spherical creatures composed of multiple cursed spirits who seek to ingest the freed souls of demons before an Oni warrior can claim them. They can also swoop low to the ground in an attempt to fasten onto the arm of the player's character. Upon doing so, they can drain the Magic Meter dry. Firing a normal arrow will eliminate a Gyaran, but this must be done before any souls or magic stolen disappear with it from whence it came. First Seen in Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny * Oda Warriors - At first glance, these minions appear to be armored humans. However, on closer inspection, the player will discover that they are supernatural. Oda Warriors appear in four types: Soldiers, Archers, Samurai and Bodyguards. * Jaid - Bizarre creations of the demon sorcerer Guildenstern, these lizard-like warriors appear to sport the heads of crocodiles. Light green Jaid are fairly easy to kill, while the dark green ones are slightly harder. The Jaid are usually either Swordsmen or Archers. * Musaid - This demon species imitates the dual-blade fighting style and slouched stature of ninjas, but they bear none of the honor or intelligence of the trade. The Musaid demons wear masks, giving them a hideous, doll-like appearance. The black-clad Giramusaid variety are enchanced versions of the Musaid demons. They have more hit points than the Musaid, and a much higher attack frequency. * Zedan - Horned skeletal giants that haven't been completely stripped of flesh yet. What they possess in height and menace, they lack in speed and agility. Still, one blow inflicted by one of these monsters will send the player's character staggering backward. * Hyukan - Pestilence of the netherworld, the lantern-like Hyukan demons burrow underground to surprise-attack the innocent and settle their own mischievous whimsies. Hyukans are only slightly different in appearance, but widely varied in hit points and number of attacks. After coming up out of the ground, their spinning attacks must be blocked or they inflict massive damage. All Hyukans are encased in an impenetrable metal shell, and can only be damaged when their glowing interiors are exposed. * Batobone - Batobones are large mermen Genma that attack in seaside areas or locations near water. Their main attack is claw swipes. Occasionally, a Batobone works itself into a frenzy, slashing hand over hand, one claw after another. * Gerohone - These wall-mounted demons are so alien in appearance that they appear to be from another world. Their main purpose is to seal off doorways to important areas and protect their domain by launching poisonous gas spores and burrowing through the ground with their stretching tentacles. Gerohones have fewer hit points than their brown-tinted cousins, Gerogones. * Baby - Similar to the Gerohone is the Baby, a spider-like trap created by Ginghamphatts to seal off certain doorways and caves. Using a fierce wind suction, it can pull its victim into its claws and suck the life out of the person for several moments. A Baby will release souls of all types upon its destruction. First Seen in Onimusha 3: Demon Siege * Fugaku - Fugaku are heavily armored brutes that swing extremely large, heavy clubs. Not especially bright, they tend to club smaller Genma out of the way, effectively clearing the battlefield for the player. When dealing with one of these monsters, their red armor must be smashed away before any damage can be inflicted on them. * Dark Puppets - The indentured servants of the netherworld, these haunted suits of armor are all that remain of corrupted warriors who pledged allegiance to the Genma King. The inert armor will take on its ghostly shape when the player character approaches. Even as they are attacked, they will counterattack, making them highly dangerous. Dark Puppets frequently fling a magic attack from their sword, which can be blocked and possibly bounced back, if struck at the right moment. Guildenstern employs the help of two of them, which he constantly re-animates every time they are destroyed, during his final battle with Samanosuke. * Babian - Babian are small demons that pretend to be little girls or dolls, in the hopes of luring innocent humans to their deaths. They take up residence in treasure boxes, for they love items and keepsakes. When the lid is opened, they leap out and attempt to flee with the box's contents. Like the Gyaran, they disappear if they are not destroyed within a minute or so, and the treasure disappears with them. The bad news is that they are so swift, it is impossible to hit them with any more than one attack at a time. They also conceal tiny knives beneath their skirts. The Gajimaro are basically male versions of them, except they have miniature axes. * Zabiet - These four-armed blade masters pursue the player character, using slide and slash attacks similar to Three-Eyes. Occasionally, Zabiets begin spinning like a ballerina, slashing on every turn. During this fast movement, they can change course and follow the player. They block most normal attacks with ease. Virtually identical to them, the Zagats have lower stamina and strength. * Dordo - Dordos are powerful and cunning Genma swordsmen personally trained by Gargant. They attack with a massive, spinning drill blade. Their attacks are devastating, even when blocked. If struck by a Dordo, the player character will spin violently before landing on the ground. Pressing Square at the moment of impact will make the character get up instantly. Otherwise, the Dordo will continue bashing the player with its weapon, as they lie helpless on the ground. Dordos can also reach out and seize characters by the neck, choking the life energy from them. Dordios, their much stronger kin, attack more ferociously. They can perform air magic attacks similar to Samanosuke's Kuga weapon. * Zolworm - Zolworms are slow moving, gelatinous Genma. Their sole attack begins when the creature's upper portion rears backward, allowing the player plenty of time to sidestep or back away. If the player doesn't move, he/she will be struck by it and laid flat on the ground. As the Zolworm is struck with a weapon, the attack becomes sluggish while passing through their mass. Also, if the player defeats a Zolworm with a normal attack, it will usually break into several smaller Genma called Gera, which can attach themselves to the player and hinder aiming. Using a charged attack against it will prevent this. * Gacha - Gacha are brutal and sadistic monsters that enjoy crushing humans with massive ball chains. Though the creature itself is slow-moving, it is diffcult to avoid its swinging metal ball due to its extremely wide range. Jacques is able to bind and throw a Gacha, despite its size, with his whip, if the Oni Gauntlet has reached its maximum level. * Don Gacha - Like Gachas, Don Gachas employ devastating attacks with huge ball chains. Don Gachas are also higher in stamina and strength. The main difference between the two species is the massive horn protruding from a Don Gacha's forehead. With this additional weapon, Don Gachas love to charge like angry bulls across long areas. Because Don Gachas can change course mid-charge, sidestepping is not sufficient enough to dodge the path of destruction. They are highly formidable enemies. * Bhaza - These flying Genma are more annoying than worrisome. Their attacks are fairly weak, and their stamina is low enough that they can be destroyed in just a few hits. The problem is in reaching them. Players using Samanosuke will find themselves using arrows most of the time (until they run out), while Jacques will have an easier time of it with his longer-reaching whip. * Ouija - Ouija are spell-casting Genma that float between two and six feet off the ground. They attack with spells that appear as glowing circles surrounding the player character. If the player does not escape from the glowing circle, it constricts and binds or causes damage. When trapped, other Genma get an extra chance to attack. First Seen in Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams * Spearmen - Spearmen often attack in groups of two and three, and immediately charge in the direction of their enemies with the intent of impaling them on their lengthy weapons. Although it's possible to defend against these attacks, players will find it easier to stand beside their path and attack as they near the player's position. * Dark Dragons - Reminiscent of Moles from Warlords and Hyukan from Samurai's Destiny, Dark Dragons have the ability to burrow into the earth and drill up at their prey from underfoot, attacking with four-bladed arms. Dark Dragons don't wait around to be hit too often before going underground, so the best way to kill them is to stand in one place, wait for the ground to rumble and dust to fly and perform a finishing move before it drills up through the ground. * Fleanceous - Reminiscent of Reynaldos from Warlords, the Fleanceous attack with lengthy tentacle-like arms. Unlike them, they cannot replicate themselves. However, they have the ability to turn themselves invisible. When encountering a Fleanceous, look for a glimmer of blue light to signal its presence and immediately tap the X button to absorb it back into the physical plane. It can then be attacked with a weapon, but not touched by the character. Its electrical energy can stun even an Onimusha. * Lennox - A large, immobile plant-like creature that has a magical control over other nearby enemies and barriers. It is highly durable and can suffer a lot of damage before being destroyed. From time to time, it will also emit a poisonous cloud. * Bombers - The Bomber, a strange hobgoblin-like Genma, makes its home in Mt. Hiei and the surrounding area, and is not usually a direct threat, but at times can quite be a nuisance. The Bomber, as its name implies, places a keg of explosives down on the ground and then runs off, shrieking with high-pitched laughter. It can be killed with just a few quick slashes, but it often vanishes into thin air before the player can get the chance. * Cannon Genma - The Cannon Genma is a large stationary four-legged armament that fires an explosive blast straight ahead every few seconds. Running up to it and giving it a good kick can rotate it 45-degrees in place. It can then be destroyed. * Lost Souls - Very similar to the zombies from Resident Evil, these undead wanderers roam their former towns in large quantities in attempts to swarm the living and exact revenge for their untimely deaths. Lost Souls are weakly armed and have little armor. Also, because of their large numbers they are the perfect enemy for Chain Attacks. However, there are giants among their number, wearing black hats, that can grab the player and drain vitality. * Menteith - This enormous ogre-like creature is similar to the Gacha, only many times larger. The Menteith and Giga Menteith are so gigantic that they cannot move. Instead, they stand in place and swing their massive clubs, pounding the earth with shockwave-inducing power. * Banquo * Genma Generals Gallery Image:OniZombie.png|''Zombie Warrior'' Image:OniThreeEyes.png|''Three-Eyes'' Image:OniDarkCrow.png|''Dark Crow'' Image:Oni2Bazu.png|''Bazu'' Image:OniGyaran.png|''Gyaran'' Image:OniOdaSoldier.png|''Oda Warrior'' Image:OniJaid.png|''Jaid'' Image:OniMusaid.png|''Musaid'' Image:OniZedan.png|''Zedan'' Image:OniHyukan.png|''Hyukan'' Image:OniBatobone.png|''Batobone'' Image:Oni2Gerohone.png|''Gerohone'' Image:Oni2Baby.png|''Baby'' Image:Oni3Fugaku.png|''Fugaku'' Image:Oni3DarkPuppet.png|''Dark Puppet'' Image:Oni3Babian.png|''Babian'' Image:Oni3Zabiet.png|''Zabiet'' Image:Oni3Dordo.png|''Dordo'' Image:Oni3Zolworm.png|''Zolworm'' Image:Oni3Gacha.png|''Gacha'' Image:Oni3DonGacha.png|''Don Gacha'' Image:Oni3Bhaza.png|''Bhaza'' Image:Oni3Ouija.png|''Ouija'' Image:OniDawnSpearman.png|''Spearman'' Image:OniDawnFleanceous.png|''Fleanceous'' Image:OniDawnLennox.png|''Lennox'' Category:Onimusha Enemies